Talk:Honeycomb
yay, yet another item for the Death penalty removing Item quick reference page :D — Zerpha The Improver 22:36, 25 August 2007 (CDT) My friend and I saw one of these randomly on the ground during the event and he was able to pick it up before I did. We can be sure nobody else dropped it because it was just him and I and we were racing halfway across the map to pick it up. I should've capped a screen of it but has anybody else randomly found a honeycomb lying on the ground somewhere? -Isidore :Oh wait, I think my friend had the "A Hunter's Pride" quest on him and I didn't know about it, never mind. -Isi On the Sweet tooth page, it says that the Honeycomb adds 3 points, but this page says 1 point. Which is correct? :1 point is correct. Sweet tooth has been updated.--Belker 21:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Honeycombs as a drop? Had one drop from a monster in Sepulchre of Dragrimmar. Open GWEN weekend, so it may just be weekend weirdness. Anyone else seen this?--Head Kays 20:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Sparklers, Hunter's Ale, and Honeycombs are all dropping for this weekend's event.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Aww, sniped by marco. RT | Talk 20:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Heroes I have the impression, that this item does not remove DP from heroes. I used two honeycombs yesterday in Ruins of Morah and the DP of my heroes stayed the same. Can anyone verify this? If this is correct, perhaps we should add a note. Irkm Desmet 09:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :They don't, but then again none of the Death penalty removing Items do. ::What, yeah they do, I used about 60 of them yesterday while vanquishing, and trust me it removes DP alright, stupid Master of Whispers getting 60% all the time, he cost me a lot of honeycombs -Meridan 11:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) PitA Tried farming for these yesterday and was extremely disappointed. I don't have a super cheezy ShadowFarmer build so I had to bring a couple henchmen into Sacnoth with me but the drop rate on Stone Necklaces was (obvious to me atleast) still TERRIBAD. I Cleared out every grawl in the zone and only got 5 Necklaces. I estimate it took a good 4 or 5 hours just to get 9 necklaces. Now compare that to straight up farming for Dust + Granite in most other areas of the game... where it shouldn't take more than 90 minutes to not only get the raw materials for a Powerstone (which removes a Lot more DP) but; also, atleast 2plat raw profit from selling any rare/purps that always drop while farmin. (continued) Why complain now? B/C we'll also be able to start getting Rainbow canes tomorrow, and then Clovers in another 3 months allowing us immediate perspective. And my theory is that both of those event drops are also infinitely easier to amass at a much faster rate than this stupidly-obscure Bee spooge. (continued) So the point is: A-net should have re-evaluated this "reward" a long ass time ago because it's long overdue for expansion into some kind of repeatable quests or maybe even inclusion into a lot more high-end collector reward choices throughout the game. Sequestering it off to the farthest corner of the game and requiring 8 of these miser-drop necklaces for it was just plain bad planning. Did they honestly expect Rragar's Teams to be fighting their way through these Grawl and hording their Drops? LoL...one look at local chat in Doomlore shows otherwise. (/end rant) --'ilr' (18, Dec.'08) :I've played through EotN with 10+ characters and I have like...13 Stone Grawl Necklaces, I think. It really isn't worth farming them. (T/ ) 06:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Honeycomb is one of those things that is usually not worth getting but randomly becomes easy. I know I stocked up on them in absurd numbers during Gaile's Farewell, and there was another event somewhere that gave them, but outside of special events they've never been worth the effort. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC)